Shore Leave
by Frontline
Summary: Battlestar Galactica returns to Caprica for a refit and the crew is looking forward to some RnR. However, there is a new war brewing and the crew of Galactica will be on the frontline.


'Come on, Apollo. What's taking you so long?'  
'Keep your shirt on, Starbuck.' Lee said, shoving the last of his clothes into his carryall and slinging it over his shoulder. With one last look around his Quarters to check that he hadn't forgotten anything, he headed out into the corridor where Starbuck was lounging against the wall.  
'About time.' She said.  
'Just making sure I had everything.' Lee said, as he fell into step beside her. 'Anyway, where's your gear?'  
'This isn't a mission, Apollo.' She said. 'It's shore leave, remember.'  
'You know what I mean. Aren't you taking anything with you?'  
'I'm an uncomplicated girl, Apollo.' She said, with a grin. 'I've got everything I need right here.'

'Chief? You in here?' Colonel Tigh looked around, spotting a pair of feet sticking out from underneath a Raptor and he stormed over, grabbing a boot and pulling.  
'What the frak?' Chief Tyrol said, stopping when he saw Tigh. 'Sorry, sir.'  
'Come on, Chief.' Tigh said. 'You're done for the day. Let's go and get a drink.'  
'...no, thank you, sir.' Tyrol said. 'I've got a lot of work to do.'  
'The frak you do, Chief! You've been hiding out in the Hanger Deck for weeks now and it's gotta stop.' Tigh sighed and shook his head, his tone softening slightly.  
'What happened between you and Boomer was rough, but it's done. She's made her choice and you gotta deal with that.'  
'I am...'  
'No, you're not. You're shoving your head under these engines, and up your ass, so you don't have to deal with it. You keep this up, you're gonna destroy yourself and your career.'  
'You'd be the expert on that...'  
'Yeah, I am. I frakked up my life a long time ago and I'm still putting the pieces back together. It hurts, but that's part of being alive. Only one's who don't hurt are dead, which is what you'll be on the inside if you keep this up. Now, you can stay here or you can meet us at the Horizon bar at 1730. What's it to be?'  
'Fine.' Tyrol said, getting to his feet. 'I'll just grab a shower. Give me five minutes...'

'Come in.' Adama said, in answer to the knock and Lieutenant Gaeta entered, stopping in front of his desk.  
'Yes, Lieutenant?'  
'Shift reports from the Armoury, Hanger Deck and Stellar Observation, sir.'  
'Thank you, Lieutenant.' Adama said, looking up at his 2nd Officer. 'What time is it?'  
'Nearly 1800, sir.' He said and Adama sighed.  
'Thank you, Lieutenant. Anything else?'  
'...yes, sir. Representative Roslin is here to see you.  
'Alright, Lieutenant. Show her in and you're done. Dismissed.'  
'Yes, sir.' Gaeta said, saluting as he turned on his heel and Roslin entered.  
'Commander Adama.' She said and he turned towards her.  
'Representative Roslin. What brings you here?'  
'I've just been holding an improtu press conference. There's been a lot of media attention on the return of Galactica. An opportunity not to be missed.'  
'Glad to be of service.' Adama remarked and she smiled.  
'I know politics is not your favourite subject, Commander, but this peace is fragile as it is. Frankly, Galactica has become a symbol to the Colonies, not least because you have several Cylons serving onboard.'  
'Technically, to be serving, they need to be commissioned.' He said and Roslin shrugged.  
'Whatever. I'll take any advantage that I can get. Anyway, after six months in deep space, I thought you'd be eager for some off.'  
'I've never been very good at taking time off, Madam Representative.'  
'In that case, Commander, we can take a walk around the Station and you can personally brief me on your latest mission reports...'  
'As you wish, Madam Representative.' Adama said, with a smile.

Lee resisted the urge to sigh; he'd been following Starbuck and Zak around the arcade for over an hour, watching while they went from one game to another. He was leaning against the railing, his head starting to ache from the pounding music and pulsating lights.  
'Did you see that?' Starbuck asked, jogging over to him. 'New high score. Are we good or what?' She said, wrapping her arm around Zak's shoulder. 'Come on. There's another game we've got to try.'  
She gestured across the room and Lee followed her gaze to where a large neon said:  
CYLON ATTACK  
'No, thanks.'  
'Oh, come on. We'll kick their asses.'  
'I fly against Cylons every day.' Lee said. 'I don't want to do it on my day off.'  
'Come on, Lee...' Zak said.  
'No. I'm gonna get some fresh air. I'll see you later.'  
'...Suit yourself, Apollo.' Starbuck said. 'Come on, Zak. Let's show these guys what real flyers can do...'

Tyrol sat alone at the back of the bar, half-heartedly watching the game of pool between Helo and Leoben. He took a swig of his beer, glancing towards Boomer in time to see her put her arm around Helo's shoulder and whisper something in his ear.  
'It can't be easy for you.' A voice said, and he looked up to see Caprica Six.  
'She's made her choice.' He said and she moved to sit next to him, folding her hands on the table.  
'I was referring to our presence.' She said, giving him a said smile. 'Do you still love her?' She asked and Tyrol shook his head.  
'Yes. No. I don't know. I love a memory of her, I guess. Of what we had. But, we're both different people know and we can't go back. I just...'  
'Hey, you're one of them.'  
Hearing the voice, Tyrol looked up into the face of a man who was standing a few feet away, swaying on his feet.  
'You're one of them.' He repeated. 'You're one of those frakkin' skin jobs.'  
'Chief?' Helo called. 'Everything alright?'  
'Yeah.' Tyrol said, standing up. 'Come on, buddy. The war's over. Let me buy you a drink...'  
'Not while these skin jobs are still walkin' around.' He said, turning to look at the assembled drinkers. 'These bastards killed thousands of us. Are we just gonna forget about that?'  
Tyrol heard the scraping of chairs as several of the drinkers got to their feet and he glanced left at Helo, who nodded.  
'I guess not.' He said, punching the man across the jaw. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Helo, Boomer, Jammer, Tigh and Anders charging towards the fight. Another man swung wildly towards him and he ducked the blow, only to get a fist in the gut. Fighting for breath, he slammed an elbow into his attacker's stomach and landed another punch, feeling bone break under his fist. He grabbed Caprica Six and dragged her to the back of the bar, trying to keep track of the fight. Helo's opponent was down, clutching at his wrist and curled into a ball. Tigh was grappling with a man half his age, who was trying to get him in a bear hug, until the Colonel slammed his head into his nose. Across the room, Jammer took a blow to the stomach and would have been in trouble if Boomer hadn't kicked his opponent in the groin. Two more men came running towards them and Tyrol pushed Six backwards, kicking the first man in the stomach and turning to face the second. However, he was too slow and the man's fist struck him across the jaw, knocking him to the ground. The man advanced, aiming a kick at Tyrol's ribs and he felt a sharp pain. Then, a fist crashes into the man's temple and he was thrown backwards, striking his head against a table and falling still. Tyrol looked up to see Six standing over him, rubbing her knuckles as she turned towards the other man. He hesitated for a second and fled, so Six turned back towards him and extended her hand, helping him to his feet.  
'Thanks.' Tyrol said, wincing as he looked around in time to see Leoben grab a man that was about to jump Helo and ram his head into a table with a sharp crack. At leadt seven men lay unconscious or groaning, the rest of the drinkers having fled. Jammer was sitting on the steps, blood pouring from his nose and Helo was sporting a black eye, but everyone was alive. As he watched, Tigh grabbed a bottle of whiskey from under the bar, taking a deep pull with a grin that made him seem twenty years younger and Tyrol found himself laughing, despite himself.  
Guess this night wasn't so bad, after all...

'...frankly, I'm concerned about the alliance. Despite the official message, there's still a lot of hostility towards the Cylons amongst the people. We've already seen anti-Cylon protests in several cities, although they've been largely peaceful.'  
'They won't remain that way, Madam Representative.'  
'I know. Which is where you come in, Commander. We need to send a strong message to the people that we have faith in this alliance and that we are committed. For that, we need a Stick and a Carrot. I already have my Carrot...'  
'Yes. Dr Baltar's new research institute. Pooling human and Cylon technology.'  
'A symbol, Commander. Perhaps, if people start to see the good the Cylons can do, it might ease tensions. But, I doubt it. Which is why I need Galactica to be my Stick.'  
'You want us to start arresting Cylon protestors?'  
'...not yet. For now, I just want to be ready. Galactica will be in spacedock for two months while she's refitted. Meanwhile, I want you to start gathering intelligence on potential threats. When something happens, I want us to be ready...'

Apollo was seated in one of the seats outside the bar, his half-drunk drink sitting disregarded on the table, his hand resting on his chin as he stared at the woman at the table on the edge of the balcony. She was wearing a blue summer dress, her wavy brown hair caressing her neck, her eyes as blue as the ocean...  
'There you are.' Starbuck said. 'You've been missing all the fun. Although,' she added with a smirk, 'it looks like you've been making your own entertainment.'  
'What...no...I was...' Lee started and Starbuck laughed.  
'Gods, Lee, you think she's hot. Stop being such a wuss and go and talk to her.'  
'What? Just like that?'  
'Yeah. Go on.'  
'Well, what do I say?'  
'Say Hi. Offer to buy her a drink. Whatever. Use a little of that Apollo charm on her.'  
'...alright.' Lee said, standing up and walking over to her. She looked up as he approached and he licked his lips.  
'Uh...hi. Can I...buy you a drink?'  
'...alright.' She said, handing him her empty glass. 'Same again.'  
Lee took the glass from her and went to the bartender, ordering two more drinks. While he mixed them up, he glanced Surreptiously at Starbuck, who gave him a quick wink. Paying the bartender, he returned with the drinks and handed her one, taking a quick sip while racking his brain's for something to say.  
'So, what are you doing here?' He asked and she looked at him for a second, before laughing, softly.  
'Celebrating the end of the war. You?'  
'...shore leave.' Lee admitted. 'I'm a Viper pilot with Colonial Fleet.'  
'Really? Well, I do like a man in uniform...' She said, pulling a piece of flimsy from her pocket and scribbling something on it.  
'Here's my number. Give me a call sometime, flyboy.' She said, turning away with a wink, leaving Lee with the paper clasped in his hand.  
 _...okay..._

'...thank you for your time, Commander.' Roslin said, as Adama escorted her to the Airlock where Caprica-1 was docked.  
'It was my pleasure, Madam Representative.'  
'You know, there's a state dinner being held tomorrow evening at the Quorum House. And, customarily, all senior military officers are extended an open invitation.'  
'I'm...not much of one for formal events.'  
'I know. But, we could get to talk some more. And, you do look very handsome in your dress uniform. Good day, Commander.'  
'...Good day, Madam Representative.'


End file.
